Valentine's Day Throughout The Years
by VanInBlack
Summary: Four short interlinking drabbles centering around Penelope and Dave on Valentine's Day. Written for the Valentine's Gift Fic Exchange.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here's my contribution for the Valentine's Gift Fic Exchange. I tried my hand on something different this time, these are four short, interlinking drabbles, each containing one of the prompts I was given. Not sure if it works out, but I hope you still enjoy reading! **_

_**This was written for SunnyInOregon. Her prompts were "My Funny Valentine" by Frank Sinatra, chocolate roses, cinnamon flavored massage oil, and sweetheart candies, and the pairing is Rossi/Garcia..**_

_**Disclaimer: The usual... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Valentine's Day Throughout The Years**

**

* * *

**

**1st Valentine's Day: My Funny Valentine**

**~.~.~  
**

She never liked this song. If she was honest, she'd never been into Sinatra at all, though there were a few classics of his that she didn't mind listening to every once in a while.

Until they went out one day after a particularly horrific case.

The song had started to play and Penelope was just about to make a remark about how much she despised it, when Rossi got up, reached out his hand and asked her for a dance.

She couldn't say no. She'd never been able to say no to him. There was something about him that made her automatically gravitate towards him.

On the dance-floor, their cheeks touching while his strong arms held her close, she finally realized what it was: She was in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd Valentine's Day: Chocolate Roses**

**~.~.~  
**

A case had stopped their plans for their second Valentine's Day together. More specifically, it was a blizzard that made it impossible for the team to return back home in time for the holiday.

Even though it wasn't Dave's fault, a certain sadness and disappointment filled Penelope's heart that he couldn't be here with her on this special day.

She hadn't been home for more than ten minutes when her doorbell rang.

"I didn't order anything," she told the delivery man confused, who was standing in front of her with her favorite Chinese takeout.

"Oh, you didn't, but a David Rossi called and placed that order for you."

Any disappointment she'd felt before was blown away within seconds.

When she wanted to pay the man, he assured her that it had already been taken care of, including a generous tip.

Five minutes later, she barely saw the next delivery boy behind the enormous bouquet of roses.

A huge smile formed on her face when she saw a black and a white chocolate rose – her favorites – between them. Moments later, her heart leaped with joy when she read the card:

_'Happy Anniversary, Kitten! Love always, Dave.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd Valentine's Day: Cinnamon Flavored Massage Oil**

**~.~.~  
**

Dave knew he'd probably smell of cinnamon for at least a week, but he couldn't care less at the moment. Her hands were expertly working the flavored massage oil that she'd specifically chosen for this night into his skin, relaxing him and at the same time making his whole body harder than ever before.

He longed to touch her, but she'd made him promise to keep his hands to himself, to let her take care of him. After she'd tortured him in the sweetest way possible for almost an hour, he couldn't take it anymore.

Flipping them over in one swift move, he settled between her legs, hovering over her body for a few moments to tease her wet folds with his hard length before he slowly entered her and made them one, pouring all the love he had for her into his gentle movements.

Her cry of completion was his undoing as well. Together they tumbled over the edge.

In the aftermath they clung to each other as if they were afraid the other would disappear if they let go. Not a word was spoken anymore that night, and yet, they both felt they'd never told each other more.


	4. Chapter 4

**4th Valentine's Day: Sweetheart Candies**

**~.~.~  
**

Another year, and another case that had ruined their perfect Valentine's Day date plans. Penelope didn't really mind it that much anymore. They didn't need this holiday for perfect dates. Dave had proven to her on more than one occasion that he would make each time they went out their own personal Valentine's Day.

And still he always managed to surprise her with a little treat on the holiday itself.

This year, it was a bowl filled with sweetheart candies, waiting for her at her desk as they arrived back at Quantico in the early evening. They didn't bother to go home but settled into his office, her head resting on his shoulder, the bowl with the candies on his knees. One candy after the other automatically found its way from the bowl into Penelope's mouth as they were watching her favorite chick-flick together.

Her attention was pulled from the movie when her fingers suddenly touched something that didn't feel like candy at all.

Speechless, she stared down at the diamond ring for a long moment before her eyes found his, his love and admiration for her written all over his face. He didn't need to ask the question anymore.

Their own happily ever after had just begun.

_~Finis~_


End file.
